User talk:UpgradeTech
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pauolo page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 05:42, April 17, 2013 Re:Bioshock 2 HUD Files To be honest I'd also like to get my hands on the neat version of those HUD icons but I don't know a lot in game extracting. As for those instructions I didn't write them, MegaScience did. Truth is, Gildor never updated the UModel viewer for BioShock 2 so yeah you won't probably get them all using it, but I know Mega has been using a tool called Ninja Ripper (or something like that) to get all the neat materials from Infinite (voxophone portraits included), so might work as well with Bio 2. Unfortunately I can't do it myself for now, but if you're willing to give it a try, you can ask him more details about this tool. I also know it requires you to play the game in order to extract the textures along your playthrough. PS: as for the diary portraits of Bio 2 uploaded on the wikia, we got them from http://game-archivist.com/ and http://www.rapturearchives.org/. Pauolo (talk) 15:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Extracting Textures from Bioshock Infinite Using umodel Hello. It's been a few months since I used UModel to check through the game, and right now I don't have access to the files I created to do it, but I will try to remember. Might get a little bit of the formatting off, but I'm sure the guides can give solutions. I know with BioShock Infinite, Irrational Games adopted a more standard file system. Makes some aspects a bit easier. I believe directing UModel to those specific files should work in showing them. Example (Make a .txt file, add this line, and change .txt to .bat. Then double click it.): umodel -path="C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\BioShock Infinite\XGame\CookedPCConsole_FR" S_Lut_TransitionMnetoTear_nar pause Either filetype should work. There are a few problems, though. Because of how the files are packed, some models don't have specific directions to all the correct files, so textures like Elizabeth's eyes might come up as placeholder textures and need separate extraction. If you get the error "zlib uncompress() returned -3," add "''-lzo''" to the command line. (http://www.gildor.org/projects/umodel/faq) While Gildor was busy, another user named Ehamloptiran started their own extraction project, which I also enjoy. As it was a new program, it can crash or bug out, so you'd have to expect restarting it a bit if you go through a ton of files at once. But instead of going file-by-file as UModel does, it takes the entire folder and lists out the files with sort-ability. All you do is navigate to the CookedPCConsole_FR folder with it and wait for it to compile the list. Then you can sort it. Topic for the program: http://www.gildor.org/smf/index.php/topic,1809.0.html Download page for the latest versions: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0BzqpBc4MrAMXYzQyY1VYQVBMR2c&usp=sharing The x64 version of the program is outdated as it requires another installation to work and the x64 version is not up to date, so download the x86 version. If you want the models for any specific use other than documentation, users on Facepunch had gone through the process of extracting models, fixing any oddities that occurred in extraction, and packing them out to others. The main topic is here: http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1256964 They apparently have other topics on this, but I do not check Facepunch enough to know where they are. If you have any questions, you can ask Gildor or Ehamloptiran, you can use Gildor's forum: http://www.gildor.org/smf/index.php/board,24.0.html There's more information than you'd expect on UModel's pages: http://www.gildor.org/en/projects/umodel / http://www.gildor.org/projects/umodel/faq I probably forgot a lot, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you. --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 11:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Burial at Sea Part 1 Soundtrack Actually I do remember the interview you're mentioning with that song, though I did not look for its release date at first. Anyway, I'm glad of your help to list those songs, since IG seem incapable of even putting Infinite's music credits on its website (yeah, that page remained the same since March, even though its link can be found at the end of the game's credits) and completely forgot credits for BaS's first episode. Now I'm not an authority in music but I'll try and look into it. The piano one could be classic music but maybe too some original composition by either Garry Schyman or Jim Bonney. And for the second one, dude that's not Waltz of the Flowers! That's Cohen's Scherzo! :D You can clearly recognize it at 0:49. I was actually pretty much surprised Garry recomposed that one with other instruments, and I would have care less if it was just the original one. Even if Ken Levine did not confirm it (like he took his time to announce Garry was composing Infinite's score tracks), I'm also sure he made new ones, at least 5 or 6, maybe less. Some are also just variations of tracks from Infinite. Now for the other background music, I'd prefer to wait for an official listing of them like it was at the end of Infinite's game credits before mentioning them on the wikia. I also wouldn't recommend to directly upload music here, I think youtube links are our best solution to avoid direct copyright issues. Still maybe this guy would be interested in uploading those tracks in his channel, since he already dug up a lot of songs from Infinite, and more than just the anachronistic ones. Also, I do like those original jungles for the Vigors/Plasmids. Pauolo (talk) 21:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ah yes, that one. Is it the same that is played on the piano at Fontaine's? The piano is in front of the unreachable tram access, and starts playing when you reach the first floor of the Pavilion. :Anyway, the melody seems to come from The Gliding Dance of the Maidens as you said. Would be easier to check the real name of the song when we get the credits to Burial at Sea, hopefully at the end of the second episode. Until then we can't be assured, but since Stranger in Paradise was popular in the 50s I'll use that as the name, maybe reference it to The Gliding Dance of the Maidens. :Btw funny thing, Johnny Mathis who sang Wonderful Wonderful also did his version of Stranger in Paradise. I wouldn't call that a coincidence. :Pauolo (talk) 20:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Wait I've checked, that piano music is only played at Fontaine's. The one at Rapture Records is also used in Columbia's kinetoscope, this one. :Pauolo (talk) 01:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Me and My Shadows Great job finding the right version! I remember going to this audio archive website to get all the songs displayed on the original Rapture radio (just before the release of BiOShock 2, so quite a while back), quite useful. When I think of it, we wouldn't have that much trouble finding those songs if IG did its job and at least put the complete list of soundtracks on their website, or in the credits for that matter. Btw I'm still having issue extracting audio stuff from Burial at Sea (using this. If you have some time on your own, can you explain me in details how you proceed? I'd like to get the public announcements broadcast in the game to write their transcript on the wiki, since they don't have any subtitles I could rely on. Pauolo (talk) 12:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :PC user too. I know how the program works, I used it a while back for the voxophone files. However when it comes to BaS Ep1, it seems for me that the program is looking for Infinite's audio files, and so does not recognize those used by the DLC and can't (or refuse to?) extract them, even after I followed the right procedure to use said program. Oddly I can still extract the audio files used by the first DLC (Clash in the Clouds). :Still if you can send me a zip archive with all the extracted audio material that would help me a lot. I know someone was trying to list quotes from Splicers in BaS Ep1 so it might help too. :Pauolo (talk) 19:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the archive. Don't worry I used to sort them by size for Infinite with MegaScience when we were looking for songs in Infinite, so I know the drill. Still not cool for IG to mix files from both the main game and the DLC together. ::About unused files, I know Ryan's voice actor twited that he was recording new lines for the character after the release of the first episode, so those unused audio material might be reused ones from the first game, among several other assets. I don't believe IG had the luxury of recording extra audio diaries either, as opposed to 2K Marin on Minerva's Den, but there might be some pieces of dialogs. From what I've seen through the text files, the first versions of BaS Ep1 were a bit different. For example: the game asked you to find parts for Elizabeth to craft an Air Grabber instead of coincidentally finding one right when needed, hence why the concept art for the Grabber shows of what it is assembled from. ::Pauolo (talk) 00:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I just realized that the numbers affiliated to each files correspond to their order of creation, which means the older ones are also the last. From that I can separate what comes from the main game and what comes from the first two DLC. Nevermind that, it's more complicated. ::Pauolo (talk) 00:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: BioShockInfinite.com/music I wasn't aware, thanks for telling me that! Unfortunately, those are only the licensed ones but that will help telling which are original compositions for the game and which are, well, musics and songs under licenses. Still, I'm surprised they haven't include Will the Circle be Unbroken nor the classical ones like Mozart's requiem. Also, I thought the kinetoscope musics were made for the game, so that's something more to add to the wiki. I'll make organized "BioShock Infinite Licensed Soundtrack" and "Burial at Sea Licensed Soundtrack" pages when I have some time to do so. That said, thanks again for your work. ^^ Pauolo (talk) 15:55, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Also yes, it seems to be the prisoners' song. IG's sound director must have done intensive searches to find such song, but yes it is probably another anachronism. :Pauolo (talk) 16:02, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Burial at Sea Part 2 soundtrack That that guy on youtube posted the extracted songs and score from the DLC like he did for the first one, and tracked down the names of the songs. Might be useful to list them too. I'm also considering using the pieces he extracted to set up the page for the score of both DLC while specifying it isn't the official listing for the score, since Irrational Games is not likely to release it. You think they would have thought of that instead of selling stuff 300 bucks? Nooooo.... They really sucked to the end on marketing. Anyway, thanks for brining up that info on Patsy Cline. I didn't know she died in a plane crash. But for the song, it was still recorded in 1961-1962 so anachronistic anyway. For the track at Cupidon's Arrow, I think it's just Jim Bonney and the people at Irrational's sound design who were having a bit of a laugh. I can't imagine it being a real song! :D Pauolo (talk) 21:26, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Do so then, I'm actually checking all diaries from BioShock 2 and adding the dozens unused ones so I can't do it right now. Pauolo (talk) 21:53, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rapture Radio I don't think Rapture Radio was part of the SitS campaign, but the original project isn't fan-made, though there are hardly any source on that (just as with SitS, sadly). The list of the original tracking on Rapture Archives is correct as I remember looking for the year of each one of them when the station was shut down, 4 years from now. You will also notice that all songs from the digitally released soundtracks of BioShock 2 are on it (normal and special editions), even those which never appeared in-game. However, the current radio is fan-made, with a bigger list, in-game PA ads and a different player (I think the original was simply a link to the station with no interface at all). Pauolo (talk) 15:13, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Forgotten music Hey there, I have a bit of a challenge for you. Four or five years ago, 2K Marin released the first gameplay video of BioShock 2, which featured a demo level called "Hunting the Big Sister." Later, a commented version of the video was released too and add that music playing which I never heard in the game. I could only find back the video on a French gaming website, but if you can identify that song I would be grateful. Pauolo (talk) 10:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the late answer. I did remember people saying the song was Sleepwalk from Santo & Johnny, but it does sound different. Also, you did very good detective work here, I didn't know the video to be something made by GTTV. However that doesn't make the song as official marketing material, but that song really startled me the first time I heard it and I might had the video to BioShock 2's page since it was reused on several websites other than GTTV. That "Lover Boy" version you found seems to have the exact same instrumental track, but the recording sounds more modern to me than something from the 60s or before that, and the fact that there is no more info on it. As for that other origin you found, might be worth searching that way. I'll see what I can found. :Also, I may have another musical challenge for you, and the kind which might be more difficult than the previous one. There was one specific trailer for the original BioShock which I particularly enjoyed: the gameplay montage was good and the soundtrack they used, something not from the game (and usually a marketing practice I don't agree with), completely defined to me what the game was about. That trailer, and its music I never found the name. It was also reused in the first trailer (at E3 2010) for what became The Bureau: XCOM Declassified, 2K Marin's swan song. I guess that may come from a game made by 2K, though the tone sounds more movie-like than video game soundtrack. If you want to take a look at this as well then do so, but I don't think you'll anything more than the occurrence of that music in XCOM's first trailer. Pauolo (talk) 17:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still unsure if XCOM is worth it, I might probably wait a while before getting it. Still, I will look into Schyman's work on that game. I sure praise his compositions as much as some movie composers who can create worlds from their music only. However I doubt he composed the track used for those trailer, it sounds a bit different. I would better guess on a free sound database as it didn't seem like an orchestrated piece, more like something created on a computer. Pauolo (talk) 10:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Nice find for the quote btw, though that's strange you only found it on Amazon. I would probably say that video game websites are not usually interested in soundtracks. :For the localization texts, I asked the creator of the Umodel extractor to look into it, and he found the strings of texts among the map's files. He gave me the strings for Bio1, Bio2, the multiplayer and all their DLC. Now for visualizing them I would recommend using Notepad+ which will reorganize them in a better way than a simple notepad editor. I will send you a download link for them by PM on the 2K forums. :Btw since you went through the translated texts, that reminded me of something: one funny thing is that the French dubbed audio files also contain the French versions of some of the unused ones, including those which were once uploaded on the Cult of Rapture website.Pauolo (talk) 10:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, you did find it, even though this seemed to be an obscure music. Funny thing, I happened to watch the first season of the US version of Shameless a few years ago but never watched the second. It would be great to have the year of production as well, if you can find it. ::And again great job for the music trailer. I never thought there could be composers for trailers only (and not related to a specific editor), though it might not be not be the case anymore now. As for the BaS soundtrack, that probably means 2K/Irrational Games will never release it, which is the last dumb thing they did before the studio's closure. Also you might be mistaking on the album's price, as 35€ is way overpriced for an album. :D Pauolo (talk) 12:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Signs I saw you added the signs for Eve's Garden, the Mermaid Lounge and Sinclair Spirits, and they look pretty neat. If you made those pics yourself, could you possibly get a clean version of the full sign of Dionysus Park in Bio2 (this one and of Neptune's Bounty in the multiplayer (this one? Pauolo (talk) 09:42, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for uploading the new signs, they all look great. I really appreciate how you can retrieve these images from the game file code, it's certainly beyond my capabilities. The Dionysus Park logo in particular, is beautiful. Now that it's out of the shadows and muck from the level, we can really appreciate its color and how it looks. I don't mean to nitpick, but could you go to the original image's page ( http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dionysus_Park.png ), click the "upload a new version link, and and add your version again? Doing that will ensure that all pages that hold the old Dionysus Park logo are replaced with your new one. Once that's done, we'll just remove the redundant image. Thanks again for your work. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :You're incredibly doing well, thanks for the signs I requested and the others. :D :I think the other Sinclair Metal sign is just a larger version than the first with the neon "SCRAP" added to it. The smaller version is good enough I think. Since you're on the businesses' signs, I have a list of those we could have or change. Please take your time, the list is quite long /: :*''BioShock'': ::*The Good-Eats crate texture used on security robots. ::*The Rapture Metro sign which I though we had. ::*Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals, Thrifty Care (found on the Medical's MP map) and Kure-All if you can get a better version than ours. ::*The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern's sign with its wooden gray/black frame (not necessarily the stylized flames around). Also the signs for the Lower Wharf, Upper Wharf and a better one for the Wharfmaster's Office. Btw, I noticed yesterday that you can hear eagle cries around Neptune's Bounty in the first game. :D ::*The signs for the Rolling Hills, the Tree Farm and the Waterfall Grotto, perhaps a better one for the Tea Garden. ::*Silverwing Apiary ::*Not signs, but the front textures on crates for First Class Brand, Good News Brand, Lady Venus Brand and 'Morning Brand if you can find them. I don't know if there are more brands like that on crates only in Bio1. ::*The marque for Fort Frolic of the man with the present. ::*A better version of Cohen's Collection, the new Pharaoh's Fortune Casino sign from the MP and the record marquee. ::*A better version of the Hephaestus Core sign if you can get one. ::*The street plaque for Athena's Glory and a better version Olympus Heights', Apollo Square's, Hestia Chambers' and perhaps the Mercury Suites' (if it has one). Btw the Hestia stone sculpture is stunning, thanks for uploading it. :) ::*A better version of the sign for Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. ::*Signs for Little Wonders Educational Facility and Failsafe Armored Escorts. Also the Memorial Museum sign from the next map. I don't think the one from the MP is necessary though. ::*In addition, can you get a better version of the Optimized Eugenics sign? It would be also interesting to get the Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Dept. sign in the closet next to the lab entrance. :*''BioShock 2'' ::*Turrets in this game have crates with something labeled "Irrational," and it would be great if you can get the texture. I don't know what is on those from the first game though. ::*A flat sign for Adonis Luxury Resort. There's two version of it: a simple one and another one with a large plaque depicting a sun behind. I don't know which one is better than the other, though the simple would look good enough for the Businesses page. ::*The Plasmid Therapy sign from the Adonis, the Demeter's Banquet Hall sign. ::*The Railway Cafe sign from the Atlantic Express level, the Atlantic Express Depot sign atop the airlock at the end of the Adonis map, since I don't like using the regular Atlantic Express sign to represent the location. Speaking of which, perhaps you a front pic of the full sign, I find the one we have on the wiki rather blank. Another request if possible: a front picture of the sculpture usually found in train stations and representing a train. ::*The Gift Shop sign which looks quite elaborate.Also a sign for the Hall of the Future, if it has one (I don't remember /:). ::*Various signs from Pauper's Drop, I'll have to go replay the level to check all those we lack so far. I can already list The Sinclair Deluxe, the Fishbowl Diner, Fontaine Clinics. ::*The Pink Pearl, Poisoned Apple, here again I need to check the level. ::*Dionysus Park has quite a few other water-damaged nice-looking signs: the Chase Carousel (at least in Folly of Dionysus), the Triton Cinema, Lamb's Garden, J. Fischer Gallery (though that one isn't much), Imago Fine Arts and the Piano Bar in the Promenade if it has one. ::*Both sections of Persephone may have interesting signs, but I'll need to check which. :*''Minerva's Den'' :: *Maybe you can get rid of the black background for the sign of Minerva's Den that we already have? ::*The signs for McClendon Robotics, Air-Tite Archives and Rapture Central Computing because that one is rad. I think it's even meant to represent The Thinker. Speaking of the machine, it has a nice plaque with its name in the last map. ::*It's been a long time since I've played Minerva's Den, but I think a few areas have their own sign in Operations and The Thinker (Level), like the Climate Control and Computer Core. Also, can you get a sign for the Executive Wing? ::*Another request, Rapture Central Computing has also a minimalist sign shaped like a shield and with only the RCC letters, like here. :*''Burial at Sea'' ::*A lot in both episodes if you can extract signs from the DLC, but so far my only request would be Fontaine's sign from this picture. There's also a vertical version seen outside the main building, but it doesn't seem as stylized as this one. :I've seen your intents so far on the business page, and I agree it does look too long. Problem is, adding more signs to it would make it look worse. Making subpages would be a good idea indeed, we don't usually think of using them but they help. Perhaps we could display the business signs of each location as one or more galleries in their respective pages, and make a navigational template for the Rapture Businesses page and its subpages. :Pauolo (talk) 17:36, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::My mistake, I should have been more accurate. Anyway you got the right one. :) ::Also that navbox of yours is a pretty good one. Considering we have a lot of informations on each location page (including areas like the Southern Mall, Poseidon Plaza, etc...), it could make navigating around far more easier. Still a lot of those pages really need to be re-written, they contain sometimes just too much info. I started making better introduction summary for each a few days ago, but there's a lot of work left. Also, instead of creating a lot of different location templates, I'll take a look when I have some time and see if I can make a single one whose content can change depending on which location name you associate to it. The audio diary templates can give you a good example of how it can work. Pauolo (talk) 22:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Just to specify for the Fighting McDonagh's, I was talking about the shield with the fighting rooster, though the basic sign is nice to have too. Pauolo (talk) 22:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::That's weird, I'm pretty sure the Railway Cafe had its own sign, right where you took the screenshot (Workshop 6B) or just before. I'll check the map to be sure. :::Also yes, that's what I meant by train sculpture, and it's present at all train stations (usually above the entrance). Can you get a front render of the one indicating Maintenance Depot? I'd like to see if it can fit the businesses pages, I don't feel that the regular Atlantic Express logo is appropriate to show the depot in particular. Can you also get me a render of the timetables (sorry I meant the board used for the lines plan) in the train stations? They are shaped like trains on the edges and I'd like to see if I can make something out of them for the wiki, like a template on the main page. Pauolo (talk) 13:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've resized the basic Atlantic Express you uploaded on the businesses page. It's quite good like that, better than the old version. I also like the statue you pulled out for the level page. Unfortunately, it would be too big for the businesses page but it looks appropriate for to illustrate the depot. I also went back to check on the Railway Cafe and you were right, no proper sign unfortunately. /: ::::Also, is there a better version of the Fishbowl sign you could find? Oddly the one you uploaded looks blurry. Pauolo (talk) 21:54, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::I crossed the signs on the list you got so far. Well done for the Atlantic Express and Thinker statue renders. I've added a few from Minerva's Den too. Pauolo (talk) 23:23, November 24, 2014 (UTC) #Finley's #The 13th Muse Pub :Well done with the signs, really good job! As for adding signs to the business page I think signs should only be added for the districts, as we already have done. The only places without signs are Hight Street and Market Street but sadly I dont think they have any shown in game. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well done on rendering and/ or extracting the many different signage from Rapture businesses and the like! But if I may include a few more areas or locations that have yet have signs (that haven't already been mentioned above): :Bioshock: :*''Neptune's Bounty'' :#Jet-Postal :*''Arcadia'' :#''Arcadia Glens :: ''Bioshock 2 :#Hotel Monseñor :*''Pauper's Drop'' :#King Pawn :*''Siren's Alley'' :#Pumping Station 5 (aka Temple of Lamb) :*''Persphone'' :#Therapy (If there is a sign) :#Holding :#Infirmary :#Cell Blocks :: Burial at Sea: :#Fin De Siècle Boutiques :*''Market Street'' :#Andalusian Arms :#Aventine Hotel :#Rapture Tribune (Building seen right beside the staircase winding down from DeWitt's office) :#907 Market Street :*''High Street'' :#Cohen's :#Maison Vosges :#Le Temps Perdu :*''Fontaine's Department Store+Housewares'' :#Appliances :#Bathysphere DeLuxe :#Bistro :#Bookstore :#Bridal :#Cupid's Arrow :#Customer Service :#Electronics :#Fontaine Plasmids :#Haberdashery :#Jack Frost's Village :#Manta Ray Lounge :#Prêt-à-Porter :#Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy :#Service Bay :#Silver Fin Restaurant :#Test-Drive :#The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle :#The Daily Bread :#The Golden Rule :#The Satyr Lounge :#The Watched Clock :#Toys :: Thank you for your contributions to the wikia! Of course, there's no rush on these and please continue on when and as you see fit. Tricksteroffools (talk) 10:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for your continued work. :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're truly a miracle worker. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 09:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Location Nav template I've been working on improving that template you proposed. I was able to configure a level parameter, so that by specifying "level='name of level'" after the template's name it will display informations accordingly. I'm working on how to display the multiplayer locations row when the level has one, but that's a bit tricky because I've never used conditions in templates before. Also I'll change the name of the template once it's ready. Pauolo (talk) 08:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :If I don't mess it up, the only required parameter would be the main location name (Welcome to Rapture, Medical Pavilion, Neptune's Bounty, ..., Fontaine Futuristics, Persephone, Minerva's Den, Market Street, High Street, Fontaine's Department Store). Considering that some of these locations are fragmented in several levels, I'll think of way to create more rows accordingly. After that, the list of areas/businesses will have to be manually added to the template code for each location. :Making 30+ templates is what I want to avoid as much as possible. /: :Also a previous/next location line would only work with BioShock 2, as the other games are not as much linear.Pauolo (talk) 08:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I've looked at the recent modifications you made to your template. I like how you organized the Neptune's Bounty and Pauper's Drop, though it would be uneasy for some levels which have areas that don't belong to specific hubs. I'll think over it and work on it this week. Pauolo (talk) 23:25, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Atlantic Express train That profile render of the train is perfect, thanks for uploading it! That made me think of uploading that one, the cleanest version of the train model you can find. Pauolo (talk) 22:08, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :For the Fishbowl sign, that's unfortunate. I think the After pic is a bit better. Otherwise, the sign is also used in the multiplayer map. I don't expect it to be a better version though. :Yes, that's the map board I was looking for. I was thinking of using that one and the bathysphere's map board to display a few links on the main page. I'll save the pic for myself, but can you upload a version without the map texture as well? :The fruit crate can be added on the BioShock 2 Cultural References page, but I was thinking of making a single fruit brand page to regroup them together instead of making several short pages :The area signs of Pauper's Drop could be good to illustrate the related pages. As for those unused, we can still upload them as removed content. I know that the multiplayer map as a "Red Light" sign which could be a hint to the first concept for the level (to include a red light district section before they made it a separated level). :I was thinking of the train station for the depot, at the end of the Adonis map (above the airlock). Since the building has no other sign with its name displayed, I think it would be more appropriate than just the regular Atlantic Express sign. As for the other stations, I don't think it's necessary to upload them. :It would be nice to have renders of bathyspheres and the trolley too. Perhaps make one of the submarine at Smuggler's Hideout too, since it's a unique model and we don't see it out of water. Pauolo (talk) 11:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The transparent version looks good. I'll need to check how to superpose wiki links on a picture first, but I'm sure I can make it a directory for things like the unused content pages which aren't much visible on the wiki, or any others like that (the soundtrack pages, the cultural references pages, etc...). Pauolo (talk) 23:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC) BioShock Location Categories I just wanted to give you a helpful little bit of information for the future. The category "BioShock 2 Locations" is only to be used for major locations in the game such as Adonis Luxury Resort, Dionysus Park, and Outer Persephone and not the individual places within those locations. So while Pauper's Drop would be categorized with the "BioShock 2 Locations" tag, Skid Row, The Sinclair Deluxe, and othr places would not be. Really, we maybe should consider renaming the category "BioShock Levels" as there had been confusion with it before. Regardless, I hope this is useful and thanks again for your tireless efforts. Unownshipper (talk) 07:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Question The new images you add continue to look great as usual, but I have a question for you. I notcied you uploaded a new version of the "worker" statue with a larger version of the marquee in proportion to the stone figure. I'm not certain how you're producing the business images, but I assumed you are taking them out of the game files. You added the comment "Better matches in-game proportions." Are you making the pictures yourself somehow? Just curious. Unownshipper (talk) 01:43, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :I see, so you are extracting the information from the game files and just tweaking it a little bit. It sounds like a lot of work goes into getting each of the pics. Thanks for explaining that. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:35, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Porky Brand Thanks for the better quality images of the different crate labels you uploaded. I had a qucik question about the brand you added. The Porky Brand article has the BioShock game tag and lists that it's found in the Farmer's Market. I didn't see it in that level while looking, is it possible that it's only found in Farmer's Market (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)? Unownshipper (talk) 05:23, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :That is odd. Well then it's definitely a BioShock product, but should we mark it as only appearing in Arcadia? If we do, you could list that code thing as a "Behind the Scenes" fact, if you wouldn't mind. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Minerva's Den Image I've been going through articles and images marked with the "candidates for deletion" tag and deleting them. One is the Minerva's Den image on your profile. I just wanted to check with you to see if it was fine to remove it before proceeding. Unownshipper (talk) 08:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me about that. Also, thanks for your work on the Inner Persephone wings. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Original art Seems like your research on the original versions of posters and advertisements from the BioShock series caught Kotaku's eye. :) Pauolo (talk) 14:33, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Missing Textures Thanks for uploading those icons, I don't think anyone has them on the net right now. I'm not surprised they're low-res though, in fact they're in the same quality as those displayed in the strategy guide, but that's still ok. I'll see if I can find someone to crop them out for us, perhaps add the + missing from advanced Plasmid icons. You can find the icons from the multiplayer game if you want, but I think we got them all covered from rapturearchives.org. I just asked MegaScience and yes, the crate texture was missing for him too. And you know, I'm actually surprised Irrational Games never made a From the Vault blog page to show the original version of the posters and their inspirations. Speaking of which, someone pretending he's a developer (I'm saying pretending because I don't know for sure and he didn't state his name) made a post on the cut content thread on BioShock Infinite's forums. He said that Baxter poster which was cut from the game (but still present in the background of some levels) came from a book on 1920s advertisements. Pauolo (talk) 10:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Just checked out again, there are some unused icons among those you found. There are even some from the first game, like the Chemical Thrower ammunitions. Also, interesting to note that Bio 2's icons didn't have a frame around like BioShock's. Pauolo (talk) 11:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Redoing Signs I think too that you're nearly done, and that's no small work you've been doing for the path months, so thanks again. :) As for the signs to be redone, I was thinking indeed of the ones which were cropped out of screenshots, because the ambient lighting lowers their quality and they were sometime taken at weird angle. Also I love what you've done with the Fishbowl Diner sign. I think that's the only one (or one of the few) which is animated, and it's a nice one ("Out of the fishbowl and into the frying pan" :D). I didn't have the time so far to try to crop those icons out, so thanks for sharing the original files. I don't have Photoshop though, I'm gonna try with Paint.NET which can open dds files and crop out images, I think. Btw, Testxyz seems to have calmed down a bit, at least on the wiki but that's a relief. Still when he's not raging about what the games lack in story consistency or narrative elements, he's drawing realistic maps based on levels from both Bio1, Bio2 and even the multiplayer when he can incorporate them into the original maps. If you're curious to see more, here's the link. Some of his maps are pretty smart and he was able to expand them nicely, with new original businesses (for example, RT&T phone switching under the executive wing of RCC in Minerva's Den). Pauolo (talk) 12:01, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :And we're working, I've just cropped out the Ion Laser icon and it looks quite good, thanks to Paint.NET but also to the original files you gave me, which are slightly better than those uploaded in your gallery. So I'm gonna do the cropping myself since I'm in a week of holidays. Pauolo (talk) 12:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm progressing with the icons, though if you have the time can you get me the HUD icons of the multiplayer? I feel that those we have (thx to rapturearchives.org) were slightly altered in quality. Pauolo (talk) 13:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Unknown music Hey Upgrade, I have something which necessitates your musical hear. This past week I've been replaying Infinite to analyze basic enemies (melee, pistol wielders, shot gunners, etc...) and I happen to notice two tracks at Monument Tower which went unnoticed so far. The first one is Everybody Wants to Rule the World which can be heard hummed by the Siphon when entering its chamber (sounds somewhat like Elizabeth's voice too). The second can be heard whenever crossing sections of the tower between the observation rooms and before falling into the library. I believe it sounds like Chines Court Music, but I'd like your confirmation, if you don't mind checking. Pauolo (talk) 22:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :So ambient it is, but then Infinite has a lot of weird ambient nosies all around the game (like in the Lansdowne Residence for example). :I remember the violin which sounds more high-pitched and fast paced than that piano tune and what Elizabeth is humming (probably not the same song). As for the piano I'm sure there isn't any in Battleship Bay, but I remember it from Shantytown, outside the bar. Not the humming though. Btw that youtube video of the Jubilee version doesn't work. :"Carousel Waltz" is played when entering the main street of Soldier's Field and it does sound like "On Top of Old Smokey," but then I'm sure I've heard that melody from somewhere else. I can't remember for Toy Polka. I believe it should sound something like "Carousel Waltz," but not the violin tune from Gondola station or the piano tune and Elizabeth's humming. Still I seem to remember associating it with a music heard in-game, but I'll have to replay it to be sure. :I've never seen that review video before, but I don't think any of the music featured on it were among the licensed ones for BioShock 2. The best list of this game's full tracks would be the one used for the old promotional Rapture Radio (see here on Rapture Archives. Pauolo (talk) 01:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Intro to Dreamspace That's an interesting video you found here. I forgot Machinima use to have interesting interviews of game developers. Yes indeed, it looks like a layout for quest objectives in Ryan Amusements. Oddly, it lists in minor moments discoveries of gameplay mechanics such as the vita-chambers, health and upgrade stations, vending machines and both Electro Bolt and Incinerate. It makes me wonder if that wasn't the first level you were supposed to wind up in after the original Prelude, which could explain the "Bathysphere shot down" as the one Delta was riding with Eleanor. I'll have to look into it before making any conclusion. As for objectives themselves, I don't remember them listed in my text files apart from references in the file name of groups of radio messages. Perhaps doing a research of "dreamspace" or "dream" will find me something. It's also possible it refers to Eleanor calling to Delta. I'm pretty sure the big hallucinations with the theater and what else were only in the original Dionysus Park, when Delta was supposed to drug himself to approach partying Splicers. It's also coherent with the nature theme of this place. Would have been quite something if the level turned into a vegetal maze madness, like that mission from Thief: The Dark Project, The Sword. As for Thaw the Cables, I seem to rememeber something about that. I'll check around for it. I think the multiplayer was codded a bit differently than the main game, so good luck with that. Perhaps try emailing Gildor if you're stuck. He's more concened by textures and models but he has extenseive knowledge of how Unreal engines work. Ah! The Faux Frenchmen use one of BioShock's fonts on their website. :D More seriously, sadly the game credits don't mention them except for record labels and publishers. I would believe they re-orchestrated Reinhardt's tracks since it would have made the job easier for IG's sound engineers back in 2007 and before. You can add the reference on the wiki if you want, even without solid source. I'm not sure anyone is going to look twice for a precise one, since we possibly have the most extensive and correct database on songs used in this game series among all other websites. A shame most people still don't perceive how useful wikis can be to search for details and informations. Pauolo (talk) 08:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Just checked on the text file, the only 3 mentions of dreamspace I can find is related to the Eden level, which is Outer Persephone. Pauolo (talk) 18:46, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Corpses I know you already have a lot on your plate, but if it's possible/not too much trouble, could you supply the site with some renders of the two sets of male and female corpses from the BioShock series? I'd like to create a page devoted to the corpses. Unownshipper (talk) 02:43, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Excellent work, I knew the images would look great. Even if they're in the somewhat generic T-reference, the pose still looks pretty good. I could suggest a slightly more "lively" pose, but these are corpses. I would recommend that you play around with moving the figures (put her left leg in a right angle so the foot is extended, turn his right arm a quarter turn so the palm is facing us, etc.) if you want, and if you come up with something more creative that still shows off the model well then upload it. For now, these are nice. :I need to ask something important: Are these the names listed in the files? If so, then CorpseCrispy is the proper name for that model (same for the clearly male and female corpses). When making the Corpse article, I intend to show that Rapture may have bodies scattered all over it, but a Corpse (with a capital "C") is a combat type like Houdini Splicer, Thuggish Splicer, Rapture Citizen, Big Daddy, etc. :All of these are special inhabitants of Rapture and all take various forms. For example, a Big Daddy can utilize the Rosie, Bouncer, Alpha Series, etc. models. A Nitro Splicer can utilize any Splicer model. A Spider Splicer can use the Crawler model in Bio2 or any Splicer model in Bio1 other than Lady Smith, Breadwinner, Ducky, or Dr. Grossman. : :So… The Corpse basically just fills the role of a container; a Corpse simply interacts with the player by lying around and being looted. CorpseCrispy, CorpseMale, and CorpseFemale are unique models associated with the "type" (like how the model Brute is to the Brute Splicer), but ANY enemy model can ALSO be a corpse (a Pigskin, a Rumbler, even a Little Sister in that case in Mercury Suites. :With that in mind, it's not necessary for you to include that image of the bald Baby Jane (even if it does look great) from the Medical Pavilion as that's just another one of her 4 standard models (you can see the other ones at right). However, if you can grab the images of the Corpses from Bio2 as well I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks so much. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had a feeling that model was unique and not just another burned body. Good to know! I think this warrants creating individual pages for each of these models similar to how there's one for Toasty, Rosebud, etc. I think the best thing to do would be to write their names (for the article titles) the way they appear in the file Corpse Male, Corpse Female, Corpse Crispy (with the spaces between words). What do you think? ::I applaud your mastery, those were exactly the models I was hoping for. That's a shame about the male corpse's tie and pant cuff, is there anything you can do? Good luck with Milkshape. I think this'll turn out well. Would it be possible for you to get all five corpses together in one picture? I'd like to do a line up like I did with the Bio1 Splicer models (the above of Baby Jane ↑), but if that's too much trouble, I can just take care of it (simple cut and paste) once you upload the Corpse images. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:46, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::The wait was worth it, these look great! I think it'd be great if you uploded the transparent image to the site as well as the other individual pics as well. I have this idea of going through the game and getting overhead shots of images from different locations (a gurney, a coffin, a bed, a pile of dirt, etc) so it looks like the corpses in the group shot are resting on different spots within Rapture. Until then, we'd have your excellent image on the soon-to-be made "Corpse" page. :::That's too bad that MilkShape is so finicky. I was going to suggest something more fun and silly if you had the time and energy (http://letsplayhistory.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/SwingDancers3D_PNG150Trnsp.png), but if not, your picture is just perfect! :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::So Sorry about the delay. Oh my gosh that image turned out great, masterful work! We can definitely stick with just the "Corpse" article for now and deal with individual model pages later if the need arises. I also understand your concerns about latering the renders over screenshots. In the meantime, I'd be happy if you just uploaded your images (the individual models, the group shot, and the dancers) to the site after I put the Corpse page together. We can continue to work on this if we encounter any issues. Thanks a lot. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 03:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :What models do the corpses in the other locations use? --ZanyDragon (talk) 19:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :The corpses in the remaing levels in BioShock 2 and Minerva's Den. How many there are, where they can be found, and what type of model they use. ZanyDragon (talk) 00:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :You know, I believe one of the ADAM corpses in Fontaine Futuristics is a Big Daddy. It's in the laboratories. ZanyDragon (talk) 05:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC)